Matt Clark
Chicago, Illinois by way of Newcastle, Australia |music=''"Dammit"'' by Blink-182 |affiliation=Josh Green |alignment=Face |typen=2 |type1=Schizo |type2=Steel |alignment = Face |wrestling_style = Hardcore Luchador |finisher = "Second City Stopper" |trainer = "Jackhammer" John Shaw |handler = Matthew Winter |debut = Insanity LIVE from Woodstock (Sept. 15, 2009) |record = 1-4 |winpct=20 |wins=1 |losses=4 |accomplishments = |abilities= |championships= }} Matthew Steel, better known by his ring name MC Steel, is an Australian-American e-wrestler that currently performs for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. Out of character, he is an administrator on the LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia, is a co-producer for the LPW All-Stars video game, and is the co-producer for LPW the Music. Personal life Early life Matthew James Steel was born to David and Danielle Steel in Newcastle, Australia. His father introduced him to wrestling at a young age, where he was instantly hooked. Over time, his father grew further and further away from him, but he grew closer to his mother. When Steel turned 13, he moved to Chicago Heights with a family friend, Aaron Michaels, who shared Steel's ambition to become a wrestler. Growing up, Michaels introduced Steel to punk music. Steel was a heavy drug user in his youth years. When Steel turned 21, he met Billy Harrison, a fellow wrestling trainee, who then had a big impact on Steel's personal decisions. Two years later, Steel and Harrison were involved in a shooting. Harrison covered for Steel, sending him to jail for 4 years, ruining his dream. After the shooting, Steel met Rosa López, a Spainish florist, and her son Joshua. Rosa turned him off alcohol and drugs, leading him on the path to recovery. One night in Chicago, Steel went to LPW Homecoming and saw International Heavyweight Champion Drew Michaels deliver two Wicked DDTs to Sheepster. This moment was the final part on his road to recovery. Steel and Aaron, along with fellow Australian wrestler TJ Tilli, were trained by "Jackhammer" John Shaw for the next 8 months and signed with [[Lords of Pain Wrestling. Career Lords of Pain Wrestling Rookie months Steel signed with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) in August 2009. In his debut match on Insanity LIVE from Woodstock, he lost a Triple Threat match aganist Black Ada and El Gran Luchador, but was not pinned. He suffered his first pinfall loss the next show against Joe Michaels. Steel's losing streak ended after defeating Seth Omega. After his loss to Steve Monroe at Insanity LIVE from Atlantic City, Steel was unhappy with his place in LPW, and requested a move to Inferno. But after a heated conversation with other LPW rookies, he decided to stay. In his pay-per-view debut at All-Stars, Steel, along with Dr. Wagner and Seth Omega, were defeated by Michaels, Son of Shockey, and Kafu. After the match, Omega verbally assaulted Steel and his step-son, Josh, where he challenged him to a Dog Collar match at Epic. In wrestling , Steel's bodyguard.]] *'Finishing moves' **''Second City Stopper'' (Spinning facebuster) **''West Coast Smoker'' (Shooting star spear) **''Flash Magic'' (Shining Wizard to a standing opponent in the corner followed by a rolling cutter) **''21 Guns'' (Corkscrew neckbreaker) *'Favorite moves' **360° spinning splash **Boston Crab **''Dead on Arrival'' (Double underhook powerbomb) **Diving double foot stomp to the back **Double underhook piledriver **Double underhook suplex **Front facelock/bodyscissors combination **Full nelson **Jumping superkick **Moonsault **Reverse piledriver, sometimes proceeded by scooping the opponent up **Running arched big boot **Sitout double underhook powerbomb **Sitout rolling suplex slam **Shuffle kick **''Steel Sandwich'' (High-angle corkscrew senton bomb) **Wheelbarrow DDT *'Hardcore moves' **''Star 67'' (Standing shooting star press with steel chair held to chest) **''Cemetery Drive'' (Full nelson facebuster onto a steel chair) *'Nicknames' **The Extreme Enigma **'The Straight Edge Warrior' **'The Second City Saint' **'The Prince of Punk' *'Managers' **'Josh Green' (Insanity LIVE from Baltimore - Present) *'Theme Music' **''"I Caught Fire"'' by The Used (Used for Lords of Pain Wrestling debut) **''"It's a New Day"'' by Adelitas Way (Used from Insanity LIVE from Baltimore to LPW All-Stars) **''"Dammit"'' by Blink-182 (Used since LPW Epic) *'Entrance Video' **Youtube.com: MC Steel Entrance Video *'Entrance information' **Coming out to "I Caught Fire", Steel walks through the main entrance and stops at the bottom of the entrance ramp. He raises both of his hands and the gold pyrotechnics go off. He then walks up the steps and into the ring. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW All-Stars video game character **Nominated for 2009 Rookie of the Year *'Miscellaneous' **LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia Featured Wrestler (January 2010) Match History :''† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. Appearances in other federations Full Metal Wretling Steel signed with Full Metal Wretling in late 2009 and was to compete in a Future Stars Over-the-top-Rope Battle Royal, but, due to a packed LPW schedule, he pulled out of the match, and requested a release. XX Wrestling Steel was briefly an active member of XX Wrestling where he won the WackDown Championship. Out of character, Steel was the booker and head writer for the now defunct company. Tilli Wrestling Federation Steel currently appears in Tilli Wrestling Federation (TWF). After a brief singles run, and a shot at the Intercontinental Championship, he began teaming with TJ Tilli, where he won the World Tag Team Championship They lost he titles to Brian Kendrick & Paul London, but Steel regained the title with fellow Lethal Injection stable member Atlas Adams. His current record in the TWF is 21-7. See also *MC Steel gallery External links Mc Steel